Messenger
by daughterofevil158
Summary: Alice, after hearing that April no longer wants anything do with her surrogate brothers, decides to ask them what exactly happened. because, as they say, there are two sides to every story, and Alice also finds herself bonding with the one turtle she never thought she would...Crappy title, I know, but who cares! Read and Review!


_**Okay, I know y'all are waiting for a new chapter of MoAM, but I couldn't get this off my mind. This is based off the newest episode of TMNT, Mutation Situation. It was a great episode, but…the feels at the end! So, I decided to write this. This can be considered a sequel to MoAM, but it can also be stand-alone. Well, enjoy!**_

**WARNING: **Spoilers for those who haven't seen the episode Mutation Situation. If you don't care about spoilers, then read on!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own TMNT or MLP. All I own is this story and my OCs.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

As I laid on my mattress in April's room, I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. After my surrogate family's recent adventures, you'd expect me to feel more relaxed, but…it's been almost two hours since April and Mr. O'Neil left for a "school project". As much as I wanted to follow, she convinced me to stay. So here I lay, getting more and more worried.

**Oh, calm down Alice. I'm sure they're fine.**

As soon as those words left Psycho's non-existant mouth, April burst through the door, looking rather furious. But there was also a major depression in her eyes. I wasn't sure whether to ask her what's wrong or silently leave. After all, most redheads have a fiery temper. I should know. I lived with one that I called Mommy Dearest for six years, and trust me, when she wants something, she gets it.

"Um, April?" I asked, mentally preparing for the verbal abuse I was about to receive. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" she asked harshly. I recoiled from the intensity in her words, the rage, the…sorrow.

"No, that's why I'm asking. What happened? Where's Mr. O'Neil? Are the guys-?"

"I couldn't care less what happens to those…those…those stupid, idiotic _jerks_! Because of them, my father is now a _mutant_! And it's all their fault!"

My eyes widened.

**Well…that was unexpected.**

Shut up, Psycho. I got some investigating to do.

Grabbing my scythe, I paused, patting my sobbing friend's shoulder, and quickly left towards the nearest manhole, passing my soon-to-be house on the way. You see, I've been saying with the O'Neils until I could take care of myself, but I've been secretly scouting out some nearby abandoned houses. I had managed to find one a few weeks ago, and all I needed to do was install plumbing and electricity. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Taking one last look, I placed the manhole cover back on and quickly traveled the all-too-familiar path to my family's place.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

When I looked around, I spotted three out of four turtles. Mikey was listening and singing to Ievan Polkka, Raph was punching the heck out of his training dummy, and Leo was watching Space Heroes. I ignored them, quickly heading towards Donnie's lab. After all, he should know the most of what happened, since he not only has a good memory, but stalks April every chance he gets.

I paused when I heard Mikey's snickers. I quickly turned to the chuckling turtle. "What's so funny?"

"You're-you're wearing Twilight Sparkle pajamas!" was all he could get out before falling deeper into his fit of laughter. The others quickly turned to see what was calling all the commotion and fell under the snicker spell as well.

"How do you know which pony this is, hmm?" I asked, hoping to turn the attention to someone else. My plan worked.

"Yeah, how _do_ you know?" Raph asked, he and Leo staring at their youngest brother. I quickly took this chance to escape, cursing myself for forgetting to change out of my purple and pink Twilight Sparkle PJ's.

**Heehee. You wear girly PJ's.**

Yes, because I'm a girl!

**Wait, you mean all this time, you were a **girl**?!**

I'll deal with _you _later, but right now, I got more important things to handle.

I was about to barge in like I always do, but one sound made me stop short.

A sniffle.

Oh my Psycho, is he _crying_?

**Hey, you're not supposed to use my name in vain!**

I believe you've mistaken yourself with someone who I actually respect.

I ignored his whining and did something 'd never expect myself to do. I knocked on Donnie's door before entering. "Egghead? You in hear?"

Another sniffle. "Uh, come in."

I slowly made my way in, walking towards Don while staying as far away from the wall as I could. Even though Donnie told me how the green blob, who actually started out as a human named Timothy, came to be, he still creeped the heck out of me. And it wasn't just because he was nothing but ooze and organs(though that played a major role), but because of how an innocent person turned into…that. Shell, I think I walked next to him once on my way to school!

"Donnie? What-"

"_Don't_, Alice!" he interrupted, turning towards me and allowing me to see the tears in his eyes. "Not only did we unleash multiple canisters of mutagen _everywhere,_ we turned April's dad into a mutant bat, we now have to find said canisters before there's a mutant outbreak, I still have to work on that cure for Timothy, and the only person I've ever considered my friend just told me that she never wanted to see me again! _Using those exact words_! She hates me, and now-"

His rant was interrupted when I quickly hugged him as much as I could. Despite being only half his height(my body was quickly growing due to the poison air the Kraang breathed being flushed out of my system; I was now the size of a small nine-year-old), I was able to almost wrap my arms completely around him. He slowly slid to the ground, and I began to pet his head, hoping to calm him down.

"Donnie, she doesn't hate you. She's just…confused. I mean, how would _you_ react if you woke up one moment to find yourself and your brothers human? Give her some time, I'm sure she'll realize it's not your fault." I sighed. "But that still didn't give her the right to say she never wanted to see you again. 'Cause Raph and Leo fight all the time, but they'd never say such things to each other. At least, I don't _think_ they would. Plus, we don't get along that much-"

"'Don't get along as much'? Alice, you're number three on my 'Things I Hate' list," Donnie mumbled dryly, his voice sounding a little cracked from his crying.

I smirked. "Alright, we despise each other, but I'd never say I hate you. I just have a major dislike for you."

"Gee, Alice, your words are _so_ comforting," he muttered sarcastically, before smiling. It was a small one, but hey, it's better than tears. "Seriously, it feels good to get all that off my chest. You're a surprisingly good comforter. To think, it's the younger sibling who comforts the older. Normally, it's the other way around."

"True, but I've learned at a young age to look at all sides of the story. Plus, you were acting like Mikey when he has a nightmare, so I've been trained in the art of comforting and petting heads."

**I'm just surprised that you didn't make him even **more** upset than he was to begin with.**

Shut up, Psycho!

We stayed in our positions before I couldn't take it any longer. "Donnie? I have to know. Whose numbers one and two on your list?"

"Shred-head and the Kraang, of course."

"Of course. Stupid me."

"Honey, you are more than just stuoid. You're an idiot."

"Be quiet, you."

He blinked in shock as something came to him. "Alice? I just realized something."

"What?"

"This is the longest conversation we've had without insulting each other. Well, except for when you called me Egghead earlier." He said that last part with a hint of anger. "But, you've given me a chance to blackmail you, so I'll let it slide."

"Wait, what-"

_CLICK!_

My eyes snapped shut at the flash that followed. When I was able to open them again, I saw that the purple-masked turtle was holding a camera with an evil smirk on his face. "Now, if you go into my lab without knocking or asking permission, I'll show this to my brothers."

I snorted. "I don't care. Besides, they already saw me."

**Translation: You **would've** cared if they hadn't already seen you.**

Shut up, Psycho!

He stared at me, lost for words. "Well, then, I'll post it on Facebook."

"Okay, but you forgot one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That I can do this."

_CRUNCH!_

I smirked as Don stared in shock at the cube that was once his camera before muttering to himself, "Drat. Forgot you were telekinetic."

I smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to April's so I can get some sleep."

I turned to leave, but Donnie grabbed my arm. "Wait, Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um, send my apology to April and tell her I won't bother her for as long as she needs? Since she's probably had some time to cool off and-"

I smiled. "Sure, Don. But like I said, you should stay away from her for the next week so she doesn't get angrier than she is now."

"Thanks. For everything, I mean." He smiled at me before frowning. "but that last part will be kinda difficult, since the Kraang want April, and we're fighting the Kraang, so we're bound to see each other anyway. But, I'll try to keep my distance for the time being."

"I would say I know how you feel, but I don't, so I'm not gonna bother lying. See you tomorrow, Egghead!" Before he could say anything, I quickly ran out the door and past Leo and Raph, who were accusing Mikey of being a brony(he is, but that doesn't mean there's something _wrong_ with him; there are a lot of boys who watch MLP! Just like there are a lot of girls who watch Big Bang Theory…) and out the lair, not noticing that Master Splinter had left the dojo or the smile on his face.

I had a message to give, and nothing would stop me, not even the Shredder himself.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**Well, what did you think? I was trying to make it so that both sides could be seen clearly. Review please!**_


End file.
